All I've Never Known
by FangirlTrash
Summary: After being manipulated by Chara and killing nearly every living monster in the Underground, Frisk finally decides that it's time for them to make their own decisions. Abandoned-Genocide Pacifist run. A bit of Charisk.
"If I die one more time, I'm going to _scream_."

Frisk flinched at the sudden sound of Chara's voice, the demon standing behind them with an enraged expression. Their hands were clenched into fists, and their deep scarlet eyes seemed to glow in the dark, endless black void that surrounded them. 

However, Frisk couldn't help but chuckle at Chara's frustration. After all, they had been fighting Sans for…well, who really knows how long now? Frisk lost count on Chara's 84th try. And while they had been busy dying a thousand times, Frisk could only watch them struggle in amusement. It was Chara who insisted that they fight Sans alone, but it hadn't seem to be working out very well. 

Now, Frisk finally worked up the courage, asking the demon in front of them in a small whisper, "How about I try once or twice…?" 

Chara jolted around with narrowed eyes. "Aw, how cute," they said sarcastically, "Frisky wants to fight ol' Sansy. I'm sure that will go well~" 

Frisk was oblivious, and obviously didn't pick up on their partner's sarcasm as they replied, "So you'll let me try once?" 

That was enough to throw Chara into a laughing fit. "Are you kidding?!" they cried, trying their best to stop their mockery. "N-no offense Frisk," they giggled, "but I don't think a small little child like you could even come close to landing a hit on Sans. If I can't do it, there's no way _you_ could." 

"What are you talking about?!" Frisk shouted, offended, "Are you saying I'm not strong?!" 

Chara only gave a simple nod in response, still snickering. 

"That's not true!" Frisk argued. "I got us all this way! I murdered everyone in my path! I never gave up, not even with Undyne, who I, in fact, killed all by myself! How am I not strong?!" 

Chara, who had finally managed to stop laughing, rolled their eyes. "It wasn't only you who killed everyone, y'know. Even if you're in control of yourself, I was always possessing you, helping you—or rather, doing most of the work. And even when you did kill someone on your own, like Toriel, for instance, I could see the guilt in your eyes. I could feel your remorse. I knew that you didn't really want to, but you did anyway. And hey, I'm not complaining! Whatever drove you to do that is fine with me." 

Frisk bit their lip. Chara was right…they did have some subtle regrets. But it shouldn't matter. They did what they were told, and managed to get this far by simply showing no mercy. However…the more they thought about it…why? Why did they do it? Why did they kill? Was it only Chara's influence, or was it something else? Frisk had never killed anything in their life, until they fell into the Underground. They didn't even know that they were capable of killing. So…it must have been Chara. That's all it was. A demon who had been by their side since the beginning of this genocide, who always told them that FIGHT was the only option, to never ACT or MERCY unless they wanted to be stuck down here forever. And…the more Frisk thought about it, the angrier they got. 

"Anyway," Chara said abruptly, interrupting Frisk's thoughts, "I'm gonna go try again. I bet that numbskull thinks that he's already won. Ha, jokes on him! Cya, Frisky~" 

And as Chara strode away with a smirk, Frisk started to run towards them without thinking. They quickly caught up with Chara and passed them, not even giving them a single glance. "W-wait!" They could hear Chara's alarmed yell behind them, but they continued to run. "What are you doing?! Where are you—" 

Frisk wasn't listening anymore. They ran through the empty darkness, faster and faster, until they started to approach what had given them enough determination to fight back in the first place. As they neared it, they slowed to a stop, and reached out their hand to touch it. They almost thought that it was a bad idea, and even started to slowly back away. After all, they had come so far, hadn't they? It would be a shame to start all over. 

But still, they ignored those thoughts, and the sound of Chara darting after them. And, without warning, Frisk reached out their arm as quickly as possible and felt their hand press down on the button labeled with those five simple, glowing white letters in front of them. 

And as they zoned back into reality, they felt tears in their eyes as the void around them seemed to be crumbling. Chara had now caught up with them, shouting at them, shaking them, saying things like, "Do you know what you've just done?!" and "How could you do this to me?!" 

And Frisk realized, for the first time, that they could change all of this. That they didn't have to listen to Chara's constant demands. That they could be their own person, and make their own choices. And realizing that...they felt the biggest smile grow on their face. 

Their eyes now swelling with tears, Frisk pushed Chara back and stared them right in the eyes. With a small, quivering voice, they whispered, "This is for the best." 

Chara opened their mouth to respond, but it was too late; Frisk couldn't hear them over the buzzing in their ears. Soon enough, white light filled the room, and Frisk was forced to close their eyes. They felt themself stumble and fall, hitting the rough ground. 

And when they opened their eyes, they immediately recognized where they were. 

Back where they had began. 

* * *

**A/N: welp. there you have it. the first chapter. or more specifically, the prologue. it's exceptionally short, as actual chapters will be a lot longer. i just had to write this so people would know what initially happened and stuff.**

 **if it wasn't clear enough, frisk very first experience in the underground was a genocide run. therefore, they haven't ever experienced anything in pacifist/neutral because they've never reset before. but after realizing that they never wanted to kill everyone in the first place and it had been chara who manipulated them into doing so in the first place, they decide to reset for the first time and see the world that they never knew and make friends that they never would have considered friends.**

 **soo…yeah. this story will basically be a retelling of the entire pacifist route, except with chara by frisk's side the entire time. should be fun, and i really hope that people end up liking this. :0 anyway, thanks for reading. the next chapter will probably be better.**

 **welp. *rolls away***


End file.
